When a rolling bearing incorporating an outer ring guide type retainer rotates, in a case that the retainer is not tilted with respect to the outer ring thereof, the bearing rotates while the outer circumferential face of the retainer makes line contact with the inner circumferential guide face of the outer ring. Furthermore, when the rolling bearing incorporating the outer ring guide type retainer rotates, in a case that the retainer is tilted with respect to the outer ring thereof, the bearing rotates while the outer circumferential face of the retainer makes point contact with the inner circumferential guide face of the outer ring. In this kind of outer ring guide type retainer, concave sections (grooves) extending on the outer circumferential face of the retainer in the axial direction are formed in some cases to improve oil draining performance and to improve running-in performance for grease lubrication (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).